Twilight An Alternative Ending
by CharisClara
Summary: An alternative ending to Twilight. Bella wakes up in hospital after nearly being killed by James in the ballet studio. However, she doesn't remember it. Her earliest memory is unpacking there in Forks.
1. Chapter 1: Forgetful

_**Author's notes:** This is the first fan fic I have ever written, so be kind please! I didn't originally write this to be a fan fic, just something to pass the time, but I thought other people might like to read it so I posted it. I hope you like it and please comment to let me know what you think! _

_**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer! I do not own the Twilight Saga and no money is being made from this story._

_**Rating: **K, no strong language or bad themes!_

Chapter 1: Forgetful

My eyes fluttered open. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. The wall beside me was covered in long, vertical blinds; and over my head the glaring lights blinded me. I was propped up on a hard, uneven bed - a bed with rails. The pillows were fat and lumpy. There was an annoying beeping coming from a monitor beside me; I hoped this meant that I was still alive. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable.

I looked down at my hands, they were still there, that was good. But they were all twisted up with clear tubes with strange-looking liquids flowing through them. There was also something taped underneath my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off.

"No, you don't." And inhumanly cold hands caught my own. I stared at the angel face smiling down at me. I must be dead, this must be heaven. No one that beautiful could exist in the real world. But if I were dead then why was I in pain? I decided that the angel must know.

"Am I dead? Is this heaven?" I whispered, unable to raise my voice any higher. Confusion swept across the angel's face. I frowned in response. I didn't want him to be confused; I wanted him to be happy. He was beautiful when he was happy.

"What? No, you're not dead. You're in hospital. Don't you remember, Bella?" he was worried now. I shook my head, too fast. I stopped and waited for my vision to return to normal.

"Remember what? How did I end up in hospital? I'm dead, I mean, you _are _an angel, aren't you?" his eyes widened at my words.

"What?" he repeated, "Bella, love, you're not dead. But James is. Jasper, Emmett and Alice took care of him. And Bella, I am so, so sorry. I should never have left you. It's my fault you're in here." It was my turn to look confused. James? Jasper? Emmett? Alice? Should I know these names? "Bella? You do remember, don't you? I know you lost a lot of blood, but you do remember being in the ballet studio with James?" his eyes widened with yet more worry. I searched my brain, my memories. I desperately wanted to remember what the angel was telling me, to make him happy again. But I ran over my memories again and again, and I did not remember anything about a ballet studio, except that I took lessons when I was a kid. Eventually I shook my head,

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. Who's James? And if you aren't an angel then who are you?" all expressions left his face; he stared down at me with golden eyes. I didn't know what to do; I didn't even know this person's name! I waved my hand that wasn't laden with tubes in front of his face. No response. I called out to him by the only name I knew him by, it was the wrong name, but I was starting to panic; it didn't even look like he was breathing, "Angel? Are you alright?" I waved my hand again. This time I got a response. His face contorted with so much emotional pain that I might have thought it was actually physical pain.

"You don't remember." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He said it so quietly through unmoving lips that I had to strain to hear him. I shook my head again. "You don't remember." He repeated, "Anything." His emotionless face turned angry. "How can you not remember?" he shook my shoulders, causing my teeth to rattle. I wanted him to stop; he was hurting me, scaring me. "Everything we've been through, you don't remember?" he was on the verge of shouting. Mercifully he stopped shaking me and paced around the room. I stared at him, suddenly terrified of my angel.

"I'm sorry. I want to remember, I want to believe you, but I just don't. I...I don't even know your name." I apologized in a small voice. This set him off.

"You don't even know my _name_?" he shouted, "Bella, you love me! Like I love you! Why can't you remember?" he came over and started to make my teeth rattle again, it hurt more this time, a lot more.

"Please don't shake me. It really hurts." I mumbled. He froze at my words. He took his hands away quicker than I would have thought possible, his face becoming tranquil in less half a second.

"I'm so sorry, I lost my temper. You would think I've hurt you enough for a lifetime." I breathed a sigh of relief as he retreated farther away and sat down calmly enough in the chair by the side of my bed. I suddenly became panicked again. There was a complete stranger in my hospital room, claiming that I loved him and that he loved me. He was talking about people that I didn't even know like they were _family_ or something.

"Why are you here anyway? And how did I arrive in hospital? What's your name? Where's Charlie? Is he here?" he took in my questions with an understanding expression then answered them perfectly in the exact order I had asked them.

"I am the reason you're in here. You were attacked by James, he broke your leg and caused you to lose a lot of blood, but I had something to do with that. My name is Edward Cullen. Charlie is somewhere here in the hospital." I took in a sharp gasp of air that hurt my chest, but I tried not to let that show, at the thought of my leg being broken. I abruptly felt that one of my legs was feeling much heavier than the other and when I looked down it was encased in a mound of plaster. Another inward gasp stung my chest.

"How did this happen Edward? Did you do this to me? Charlie is the chief of police; he'll arrest you right here and now!" he looked shocked at my words, like he didn't expect me to react like this. But for some reason I sort of trusted him, his face was innocent. Too innocent. Like he was desperately trying to make me see the light. I changed my tune, "Edward, please, if you love me like you say you do, please, go and get Charlie." I begged him, his eyes lit up at the word 'love', like he saw a tiny glimmer of hope in my short words. He was stood up in a second and started to take a step towards me, but my face must have been frightening because before his foot touched the ground he had turned in the same step towards the door without another word.

He was back with Charlie behind him in less than a minute.

"Bella!" Charlie was absolutely elated to see me awake, "How are you honey? Edward said you were having some trouble remembering things; I got Dr. Cullen to come and see you as soon as he can." He continued so fast that the words came out slurred. It looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"I'm fine Dad; you don't have to worry about me so much. My leg hurts a bit though. And what Edward" I said his name doubtfully, in my mind he wasn't real, just an angel from heaven to check if I was dying, "said was right. I don't remember him at all. Should I?" I looked at my father directly, trying to ignore the deep, penetrating gaze being emitted from Edwards golden eyes. Charlie blinked at me, seemingly unable to understand the question so I repeated it for him, "Dad, should I remember Edward?" Charlie seemed to actually hear me this time and answered me, unhelpfully, with a question,

"Bells, are you telling me that you don't remember Edward, honestly?" I frowned, this was aggravating. Nobody was answering any of my questions! I couldn't bring myself to speak so I just nodded. Charlie looked more shocked than I had ever seen him, his eyes had gone wide and his mouth had dropped open. It took him a while to compose himself but when the doctor walked in he seemed to come back to reality. _Edward_ stood up as the doctor came in and walked over to him,

"Carlisle. She doesn't remember." I pulled a face; should I know him as well?

"Edward, are you sure? She's lost a lot of blood, it will probably come back to her soon enough; don't panic yourself, son." Son? The doctor, Carlisle, didn't look old enough to have a son as old as Edward. This was too confusing for me, I needed answers.

"Is anybody going to explain to me how the hell I arrived here in hospital?" I demanded. Carlisle crossed the room and sat by my bed, even though he didn't look much older than me he was very professional-looking,

"Right Bella, how are you feeling?" it was a simple enough question, but I couldn't find the answer to it. I didn't know how I was feeling. Sure, my leg hurt a bit, but that was nothing compared to emotions coursing through my body. Anger. Confusion. Annoyance. Impatience. More anger. Desperation. But in the end I just said the first thing that had appeared in my head,

"Well, my leg hurts a bit, and come to think of it my wrist is stinging slightly as well." I looked down at my wrist and was taken aback by the scar there. I was vaguely aware of Edward's face contorting in pain when I noticed my wrist, I didn't know why, though.

"Okay, and can you tell me your most recent memory please?" I racked my brain. Mom got married to Phil, I decided to move in with Charlie, I got on a plane, and I arrived in Forks. Then nothing. I drew a blank.

"Urm, I suppose it would be unpacking my bags here in Forks. And from the looks on your faces, that's not the answer you were looking for, is it?" I tried to lighten the mood with a little joke, it didn't work.

"No, Bella, it isn't. Your memory seems to have been erased from the damage caused to your skull. I'll have to take some more x-rays. The cracks seem to be worse than we first thought. And are you sure you don't remember anything about Edward or our family?" I desperately tried to remember, I wanted to remember! But I just couldn't, so I shook my head, much to Edward and Carlisle's disappointment. Carlisle sighed and exited the room, motioning that his son should follow him. I followed my angel with my eyes but then couldn't hear the conversation they were having. Charlie pulled up yet another chair and stroked my hair. I could tell that the gesture was uncomfortable for him so I smiled and said,

"You don't have to do that, Dad." Gratefully he withdrew his hand and returned my smile.

"Oh Bells, what am I going to do with you, eh? I just can't understand how you lost your memory! I mean, you fell down some stairs and through a window! That's bad even for you!" I pulled a face. Fell through a window? But Edward said that I was attacked. He must have been lying. But his face looked innocent enough; it was hard to believe that he wasn't telling me the truth. I shook my head at my own stupidity. I wasn't seriously trusting a random stranger above my own father was I? No I wasn't. I knew that much.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Sorry dad." I apologized meekly, "So, fill me in on what I missed." This took Charlie by surprise,

"Um, well, I don't really, Carlisle, the doctor, um, should probably, you know, um." was all he could come up with. What was so important that he couldn't tell me himself? Luckily, before he could stutter some more, the doctor came back in with an angry looking angel by his side. Carlisle came and sat near me again, leaving Edward pacing furiously back and forth, back and forth.

"Bella, I have organised some more scans for you so the nurses should be coming here in about five minutes." Wow. That was quick. He must be high up in this place, or at least well respected, "However, in the meantime, I suppose you want to be filled in on the events you have forgotten." I nodded eagerly, causing spots to blur my vision again. Once they had disappeared I focused on Edward who had stopped pacing and taken a seat on my other side. "Charlie can probably tell you everything that happened at home and then Edward can inform you about school and friends and anything else he chooses to tell you. I, on the other hand, have some other patients that require my attention. I'll be back after your scans, don't do anything too strenuous." He threw a warning glance at his son before leaving the room. Charlie cleared his throat and told me about the ordinary, mundane things that I had done. I wasn't really listening, but when his voice formed Edward's name I automatically sat up straighter and paid attention.

"Edward saved you from being crushed by a van, he saved your life. Twice, actually. From the van and then he brought you here after you fell. I don't know all of the details, thankfully, but you two are pretty much inseparable now." I gasped, not believing what Charlie had told me. How was this angel my boyfriend? How had I managed that? He was the kind of person who belonged on the pages of a fashion magazine, not on the arm of a very ordinary, very plain girl like me! But here he was, staring at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. His golden eyes were full of adoration, full of warmth, full of _love_. I stared back, unable to do anything else. The heart monitor went crazy but I didn't care. If what Charlie said was true then this beautiful-beyond-belief human being was mine. All mine. Suddenly nothing else in the world mattered. It was only him and me in the room, only us in the entire world.

Eventually the heart monitor settled into the gentle _beep-beep-beep_ and Edward, my Edward, smiled a dazzling crooked smile. My heart went ballistic. I hadn't thought that anything could have made him look better, but he proved me wrong. He probably did that a lot.

I looked back at Charlie, eventually bringing myself to take my eyes away from his. I laughed when his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Dad, you should go eat something. I'm sure Edward will be able to look after me for five minutes." Charlie's face creased, evidently he was uncomfortable with leaving me alone in a room with my, apparently quite serious, boyfriend. "Dad, I'm hardly going to be able to do anything with my leg wrapped up like this, am I?" I blushed slightly at the thought of him and I having sex. But Charlie sighed in agreement and walked out the room towards the cafeteria. I turned to look at Edward again, trying to control my heart beat. But the full force of his golden eyes was too much for me, the beeping got noticeably faster and I blushed again. He smiled and leaned a tiny bit closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face, it smelled astonishing. Like all the smells of autumn and summer combined together. He gave me time to get my heart under control and ask one of the less important questions that was buzzing around in my head,

"So how did an ordinary girl like me end up with somebody like you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, well maybe you would. You actually figured it out for yourself the first time." he was confusing me. Nobody was coming clean about the things that really mattered!

"Try me."

"I don't think I should tell you right away, not in your condition. Get to know me again and then I'll tell you." he leant forward and rested his chin on my pillow, breathing on me again. I lifted my free hand and reached across to stroke the side of his face, but the moment my finger touched his cheek electricity ran through me. His skin was ice-cold. My chest seared with pain as I took my biggest breath yet; nobody I had ever met had skin that cold! I was about to question him further, but the nurses came bustling in and asked Edward to 'give the girl some privacy'. I couldn't find it in myself to stop him, I was frozen with shock.

As I had my scans I could only think about one thing. And as they wheeled me back to my room I had come to one conclusion: Edward Cullen wasn't human.


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

Chapter 2: First Kiss

Edward was waiting outside my room for me to return. I was wheeled in, put back in place and plugged in to several various machines. My stomach churned as the nurses took two syringes of blood from my arm. As I tried to ignore the deep red liquid being withdrawn from my skin, I concentrated on Edward as he opened the window and leaned most of his torso out of it for some reason. The gentle wind tousled his golden hair, messing it up even more. It had me transfixed in a second. However, this did not make me forget the question that was bubbling on my lips. A question that I was finally allowed to ask as soon as the nurses left the room. He was still leaning out of the window when I whispered,

"Edward. You...you're skin. It's so cold. How?" he closed his eyes and bowed his head before turning to look me in the eye. The heart monitor went wild as he got ever closer to me, but, being the gentlemen I presumed his was, he ignored it and spoke over the relentless beeping,

"I can't tell you right now, Bella. One day I perhaps will, but not now, not here."

"Please, Edward. I want to know."

"No. Please believe me; I really do want to tell you, really. I just can't. At least not at the moment."

"Why not?" I knew I sounded like a whining three year old but he wasn't giving me the answers I desperately wanted, desperately needed.

"Because I'm afraid that if I tell you it might be the biggest mistake of my life. It could ruin my family. It could ruin your life. And I do not want to do that anymore, I've already done it enough. And besides, if I told you, you wouldn't want to be around me anymore." he murmured, turning his head to look down at the floor. His answer made no sense to me, what could be so bad that it could ruin my life?

"Edward, what possible reason would you have to make me not want to be around you anymore?" I asked, "Whatever it is I'm sure I can accept it, or at least get used to it eventually. I feel very safe around you. I know, for me, it doesn't seem like I've spent a lot of time with you, but for some reason you being here with me feels... it feels _right._" Then he looked at me right in eyes. And I was gone. Or at least the rational part of me was. It was for this reason that when he breathed his sweet smelling breath right into my face that I found myself leaning forward, guiding my lips to his. It wasn't like me to go around kissing boys that I had just met, but Edward felt different. Edward felt like home.

In a matter of seconds Edward had pressed his lips to mine and I could hear the monitor going crazy. But I didn't give a damn. My angel was kissing me. Blood boiled under my skin and burned in my lips. I could feel that he wasn't expecting my reaction. And to be honest, neither was I. I lifted my free hand and knotted it in his hair, trying to pull him closer. But however much I was enjoying the kiss, I couldn't forget his skin was ice cold. And that he definitely wasn't human.

However, this thought disappeared from my mind when I breathed in another lung full of his intoxicating scent. Instinctively, I parted my lips. And his turned to unresponsive stone immediately. He pulled away and, like his lips, his eyes were stone. I was about to object when my mother chose this moment to burst through the doors. Edward rearranged his features and pulled back farther until he was relaxed completely back into the plastic chair he was sitting in. "Mom!" I exclaimed as she hurried forward and kissed my forehead.

"He never leaves you, you know." She sighed, smiling at Edward who was smiling back warmly at my mother.

"Apparently not." I said, forcing myself to laugh. As much as I loved my mother, I wished that she would just disappear for this particular moment. I wanted to continue my first kiss with Edward, even if he didn't want to. "Oh Mom, I'm so glad to see you!" I said, this part was true, but this didn't make her timing any better.

"Oh sweety! I was so upset! But I'm so happy to see you with your eyes open." She said, sitting on the edge of my bed. She reached forward to brush a stray hair out of my eyes. Edward took this as a hint to leave the room,

"I think you two deserve some quality time together, so I'm just going to head down to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat. I'll be back in about half an hour." He said, heading for the door. Mom looked up at him with grateful eyes,

"Edward? I just want to say thank you for all that you've done for my daughter. You've never left Bella's side since she came here, yet you have never complained once. Go eat something, take all the time you need. Go home and get a good eight hours sleep in a proper bed. You look like you need it. I'll be here to keep her company, don't you worry. I can't thank you enough." She said. Towards the end of her thank you I saw a single tear roll down her left cheek. It didn't go unnoticed by Edward either; he stood in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Renée. Bella being alive and well is all the thanks I will ever need. I'll go home and get some food and take a nap, if it makes you happy." He said warmly. I thought I saw his lips curl upwards into a smile when he said 'nap', but if they did then he covered it up quickly. Edward's hand was still on my mother's shoulder; didn't she feel how cold his skin was? No, obviously not. I think the drugs being pumped into me were having an effect. She was wearing a thick jumper; his skin was about an inch from hers. While I was thinking this Edward had turned to leave, I didn't want him to.

"Edward! You will come back, won't you?" I asked, feeling that sleep was about to take me over. He smiled at me. A crooked smile. It was gorgeous. I blushed slightly as my mother glanced anxiously at my heart monitor, which, for the third time today, went ballistic.

"Where else am I going to go?"


	3. Chapter 3: Crying

_**Authors notes: **__Quite a long chapter again! Yay! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and there's some of Edward's POV in this chapter, I didn't originally want to do any of his POV but it was kind of necessary to know what was going on seeing as Bella doesn't have a clue about vampires lol! So enjoy..._

Chapter 2: Crying

**BPOV**

Mom and I stared at the door for about a minute after Edward had exited through it. However, she eventually turned to look at me again. I was starting to feel very tired again, even though I had been unconscious for... how long _had _I been asleep? And how much of my life had I forgotten?

"Mom? How long have I been living in Forks?" suddenly, Mom's eyes were brimmed with tears that overflowed onto her cheeks, staining them. She brushed them away quickly and pulled me into a hug, "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Oh honey, you really don't remember anything, do you?" she said, pulling back from our hug and smiling at me slightly. It wasn't a happy smile, it looked almost pitiful. I shook my head to answer her, regretting it immediately when she started to sob again. I quickly hugged her again despite the discomfort it would cause me and let her tears soak through the hospital gown I was wearing. I tried to ignore the needles that were inserted in my hand tugging at my skin. It was making my stomach churn. However, the contents of my stomach managed to stay inside my body and we hugged until someone knocked on the door. Mom had just about stopped crying when she stood up from my bed and answered it. Carlisle strode confidently into the room and sat in the chair nearest my head. I relaxed as best I could back into the lumpy pillows; I could sense that this conversation was not going to be a short one.

"How are you feeling Bella?" again, a simple question. But I couldn't find the answer. The emotions I were feeling right now were beyond belief. I could feel myself falling for Edward even though I had only known him for about half an hour; this took over most of my senses. It was strange to think that even though I had spent so little time with him, said so few words to him, he was effecting me so hugely. I suddenly found myself being overwhelmed with worry. Where was Edward? Was he thinking about me? Did he miss me? My heart felt empty. Hollow. It was like my body couldn't function properly with him so far away. Carlisle's voice brought me back to reality, "Bella? Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. I mean, my leg and my wrist still hurt a bit. I still don't know how I hurt myself exactly. Could you please explain to me? Because I'm going insane here." I whispered desperately, forcing myself to look Carlisle in the eye. He had golden pools as well. It made it just a little bit more believable that Edward was his son. He took a deep breath, as if to decide what to say to me then began his long explanation,

"Bella, you decided that you didn't want to live in Forks anymore. You didn't like the rain; you missed the heat of Arizona and your mother and Phil. So one night you packed your bags and left Charlie and Forks behind. You started to drive to Arizona, but, like you promised your father, you pulled into a motel when you got tired half way through the journey. After you left, your father was very panicked and distressed, so he called Edward pretty much straight away to tell him that you had gone." He paused slightly, but when I didn't say anything, unable to respond, he continued, "My son was distraught, to say the least, that you had left without even saying goodbye to him. So Edward rang you, but you weren't answering your phone. He was so upset, Bella. But he found out from Charlie that you were on your way to Arizona, to your mother. So the following morning we got in my car and went to every motel we could find on all of the routes you could have possibly taken. Eventually, we found where you were staying; but when you didn't let us in your room we tried to get a room in the same building, so that when you were ready you could come and speak to us. However, all of the rooms had been booked so we ended up staying in the nearest motel we could find." I could feel tears streaming out of my eyes and down my cheeks, but Carlisle didn't stop, "The next day you rang Edward and told him that you were ready to talk. He suggested that you meet up in a nearby restaurant, but you declined, saying that you wanted to talk to him privately. So you agreed to come to our motel and speak in his room. You were walking up the stairs of the motel when you tripped on the stairs. You fell down two flights and through a window. Your leg was broken and a lot of blood was lost. And, obviously, you suffered some brain damage." I think he would have carried on, but he was drowned out by my mother's sobs. She had sat down in one of the plastic chairs, ready to listen to Carlisle. However, she now had her head in her hands and was crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, Mom. Please don't cry. I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." I said, desperately trying to calm her down. But I wasn't. Fine, I mean. I was crying myself, letting the salty tears roll down my face and off my chin. That can't have been helping so I brushed them away frantically. "Mom, I know it sounds bad, but I'm fine now, right?" I asked Carlisle anxiously. He bit his lip, looking like he had some bad news. "I _am _alright, aren't I?" I asked again, my eyes widening in panic.

"Bella, the recent scans show that the damage to you skull has worsened since you have been in here. The first x-rays we took didn't show any signs of memory loss, but these scans show that a piece of your skull had been broken off and sort of lodged into your brain, causing the memory loss. This was not there when I first brought you into the hospital, that I can assure you off."

"But... but how could that have happened? I thought the scans showed all the sides of my head! They couldn't have _missed _the injury!" I cried. Carlisle put up his arms in an attempt to calm me,

"I know; it is rather confusing. I'm trying to figure out how this could have happened. The only conclusion I can come up with is that your most serious wound, the one that meant you lost your memory, happened whilst in the hospital." He said calmly, his eye brows burrowing together, though, in confusion. My tears flowed freely now, but I didn't bother to brush them away. Mom was still crying; Carlisle was trying to comfort her; the machines that were hooked up to me were bleeping; my heart was pounding in my chest and I was almost drowning in my own tears. But I wasn't paying attention to them. My mind was focused on Edward. I had left him. _I had left my angel_. No matter how many times I repeated it in my head, it wasn't sinking in. Why had I left him? Why had I left Charlie? I didn't know, but I had to speak to Edward. Soon.

Mom finally stopped crying and came to sit by my side. She put an arm around my shoulders and hugged my tightly,

"Oh, honey." She whispered in my ear over and over again. From the corner of my eye I noticed Carlisle swiftly leave the room. As his son had done earlier. I took a deep breath and pulled back from my mother's embrace,

"So, what do you think of Carlisle?" I asked lightly, trying to brighten the mood that had descended over us like a dark cloud.

"What can I say? He's an excellent doctor. You're lucky that he was with Edward when you fell. It seems like he's had centuries of medical experience rather than mere years. And he's such a nice man! Very young, looks more like a model than a doctor, though... and Alice is such a polite girl! You have such good friends is Forks, why did you never tell me?" I frowned, and then moaned with the pain it caused me. I had to remember not to move. Edward had mentioned an Alice.

"Alice? Who's Alice?" I asked, trying my best to ignore the fresh flood of tears that came to her eyes when the fact that I really didn't remember anything hit her again. She recovered quickly, though, and said,

"I keep forgetting that you don't know them." She laughed sadly, "Edward has two brothers and two sisters."

"Edward has siblings? Carlisle doesn't look anywhere near old enough to have _five _children!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Carlisle and his wife Esme adopted them all, honey, even Edward. I don't know their names, though. I just know Alice and Edward. From what I've heard their all good people, but, honey, its Edward. I want to have a quick word with you about him. Is that ok?"

**EPOV**

I had to hide my laugh as Renée suggested that I go home and get some sleep. But I had to agree with her on the fact that I needed something to eat. I hadn't hunted since... well, since the ballet studio. Drinking Bella's blood had had a huge effect on me. And not a good one. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about the taste of it. It had almost consumed my entire being. The monster inside of me had been continually growling at me to drink more, more, more! But seeing Bella lying unconscious in that hospital bed, seeing her chest rise and fall with every breath she took, seeing her eyes flutter as she dreamed, it had been a constant reminder of how much I loved her.

I cannot even begin to describe how much pure delight enveloped me when Bella's lids opened, revealing her brown pools. I had been pacing in her room for the entire time she had been in her coma-like state. Or at least I would have liked to. Carlisle had persuaded me to return home in the evenings; however much it pained me to know that my love was lying alone in that unfamiliar hospital room. If it hadn't been for Emmett and Jasper's twenty-four hour surveillance, nothing would have stopped me from sneaking through the window and resuming my patrol.

When she had woken up, she had reached up to tear some tubes away, being stubborn as usual. Her reaction was terrifying, to say the least. She didn't remember me. My Bella didn't remember me. However, I tried not to dwell on that blunt fact. I had to focus on helping Carlisle to find out what was wrong with her. I had to focus on helping Bella through her memory loss. I had to focus on helping _myself _through her memory loss. I didn't know how I would cope.

When I had hunted for two hours, having drunk the blood of several deer and elk in a failed attempt to get the taste of Bella's blood from my tongue, I wondered about what to do next. Renée and Bella thought I was going to sleep in my own bed tonight, little did they know that I didn't actually have a bed. But what was I going to do for the next six hours. Carlisle's shift ended in three hours, so until then I decided to go to my room and listen to music that helped me to forget.

I heard Carlisle's thoughts before I heard his voice calling me. I was in front of him in an instant, demanding for him to tell me the latest news about my love. Thankfully, he ignored my slightly angry tone and quickly explained,

"Son, a piece of Bella's skull has become lodged in her brain. I will need to have her operated on, soon." I cringed at the thought of Bella being sedated and cut open mercilessly, "However, this extreme damage wasn't there when she first come into the hospital." He concluded in a morbid voice.

"So, what does that mean? She's hurt herself whilst she has been in the hospital? But that can't have happened! She was unconscious for days!" I shouted, not caring that I had attracted the attention of the rest of my family.

"Edward, why don't we go outside and continue the rest of this conversation?"

"No! They have as much right to know as I do! Now tell me what this means, Carlisle!" he sighed, but told me nonetheless,

"I think somebody may have broken into her room and done this to her. I'm not sure who, but I'm guessing that it is most probably a vampire."

_**Authors notes: **__Hope you didn't mind me putting Edward's POV in there, I personally didn't feel that it was great... please comment to let me know what you thought of it!_


	4. Chapter 4: Love

_**Authors Notes: **__Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter, but I've been really busy and I also write some stories with my friend, so that takes up about an hour every day. Um, yeah, so here's Chapter 4. It's called Love. Blah, blah, blah. Hopefully I will be writing more frequently because I'm going through a bad patch right now and writing helps me to get my feelings out. Enjoy..._

_**Disclaimer: **__I'm not Stephenie Meyer (boo!) and I'm not making any money off of this._

Chapter 4: Love

**BPOV**

"Sure, Mom, go ahead." I said, not quite sure where the conversation was headed.

"Well, Edward does seem like a very nice boy, and he is very obviously a good-looking boy, but you're so young Bella. And I think... I think that he might be in love with you." she finished. I couldn't help but look surprised. Edward? In love with _me_? "I know that it seems like you just met him, but from what he and Charlie have told me, you two were inseparable. Your Dad thinks you love him too." Again, I didn't have a hope in the world of hiding my surprise. Things with Edward must be far more serious than I'd first thought. And I couldn't help but think of a question that I never hoped I would have to ask myself, because I thought I would always be certain of this one thing: had I already lost my virginity?

No, I told myself, I hadn't. If I had, I would know. Even if my memory had gone, surely I would feel at least _slightly_ different. Wouldn't I?

While I was thinking this, Mom was looking at me with eyes full of worry, "Bella, you probably don't remember, but, do you love him?"

"I don't know. From the ten minutes I've talked to him he seems very nice. I keep wondering what I did that got him to notice me in the first place. I'm sure it was just a crush, anyway. You don't have to worry, Mom." Then I yawned and Mom got all flustered,

"Oh, honey. You must be exhausted! It's been a long day for you. I'll go get a nurse; she'll give you some pain killers. You can go back to sleep now." She whispered, kissing my forehead. I let my eyelids close and hardly felt the prick of the needle that made sure the blackness of sleep seeped into my brain and took over.

**EPOV**

"What!?" I shouted. I couldn't believe what Carlisle was telling me. Somebody, a vampire no less, had been in Bella's hospital room and caused her to lose her memory! Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me, but I shrugged it off easily. However, I could not shrug off the waves of calm Jasper was sending my way. Thanks to this, I was quickly able to recover myself, rearranging my features so that my inner turmoil was safely hidden from view, "Carlisle. Explain. Now." I whispered, clenching my fists to try and let some of my anger out without breaking something that was probably expensive of irreplaceable, like many of the things my family owned.

Carlisle took a step towards me, with Jasper and Emmett flanking him in case I was consumed by my anger, "The brain scans we took on the day of the accident showed some mild brain trauma, but nothing too serious. Therefore I thought that when she woke up she would be fine, mentally at least. So when she showed no sign of remembering us or anything of the vampire world, I knew something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Her second set of scans showed that, more than likely, a hard blow to the head has caused a segment of her skull to become lodged in her brain. Therefore resulting in her memory loss. I'm so sorry Edward. I am trying desperately to figure out how this happened. Really, I am."

I sank down onto the coach, letting my head fall into my hands. Esme sat beside me and put an arm around my shoulders. "What exactly am I supposed to do now, Carlisle?" I asked quietly, "Should I tell her, or not? I have no idea anymore. I don't want to make her condition worse than it already is."

"I know. I know." Said Carlisle, sitting down on my other side, "I don't think you should tell her, yet. If you spend enough time around her she may even figure it out for herself a second time. Just go back to pretending that you're human for now. When did you say you would be back?"

"Well I told Renée that I would get some sleep and something to eat. I've been hunting for two hours, so I now I have about five to kill." Emmett laughed quietly at my stupid and unintended pun, I growled at him. Now was not a time for laughter.

Abruptly, without my brain being fully aware of it, I stood up and barged my way up the stairs and to my room. I slammed the door and it splintered under my hand, but I barely noticed. My room was a mess. CDs were set randomly on every available surface; journal after journal after journal had been thrown onto the ground in an act of annoyance and anger; pens and pencils that had been snapped in half lay on the couch I had recently purchased to surprise Bella with; clothes that I had ripped in my hurry to find Bella had been thrown into my wardrobe that Alice had insisted on giving me; the carpet had been walked on so much that all of the footprints merged together so it was completely flat. To be honest, it was disgusting. And it needed to be sorted.

So I forced myself to move at human speed to waste time whilst I sorted through every ounce of rubbish I owned. In a little over two hours the CDs were on the shelves in alphabetical order; my many journals were put safely away in boxes that were stacked on either side of my couch and the clothes and stationery thrown out. Alice had protested somewhat when she had seen my arms full of the shredded material, but when I said that I wanted to forget everything that had a connection with Bella's pain she had just hugged me tight then walked away with a reassuring smile on her face. I did love her.

But not as much as I loved Bella. As I walked back up to my room and slumped down onto the coach, I found my brain being consumed with thoughts of my one true love. For the remaining three hours I replayed in my head every time that I had laid eyes on Bella; every time she had laid eyes on me; every time we had spoken to each other; every time she had blushed, smiled and laughed; and every time we had kissed.

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I slept for, but it wasn't long enough. My eyes refused to open fully and when I tried to cough my mouth was dry. Mom had passed out in one of the chairs; I couldn't help but laugh gently. Her head had rolled onto her shoulder, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were fluttering because she was dreaming. I didn't want to wake her, but I so desperately needed something to quench my thirst.

"Mom?" I whispered, but she didn't stir, "Mom!" I repeated, slightly louder this time. However, all I got in response was a quiet mumbling that sounded something like 'Carlisle, give me blonde hair, make me like you'. I giggled again; if I didn't know better, it sounded like my Mom had a bit of a crush on Carlisle.

And I couldn't blame her; he and Edward looked like they should both be in an underwear commercial. However, my heart already felt like it belonged to Edward. If it weren't for him I would probably have a small crush on Carlisle as well, no matter how wrong it seemed.

I tried to cough again, but my throat was still as dry as the Sahara. Turning my head to the right, I saw a small remote with only one button one. I pressed it weakly and soon a nurse knocked on my door, "Come in." I croaked. The door inched open and a short, portly woman poked her head in,

"Did you want something, dear?" she whispered, noticing that Mom was asleep.

"Could I have a glass of water please? I didn't want to wake my Mom, sorry."

"That's no problem sweety. Give me a second." She turned around and let the door swing shut, but as soon as it had closed, someone was already pushing it open again.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw that it was Edward who walked into my room. He looked slightly better than before; he no longer had dark circles under his eyes, he just looked better all-round. I couldn't stop a huge grin from spreading across my face when his scent overwhelmed me as he knelt down at the side of my bed, "Hi." I whispered.

"Hi. I've missed you. How are you feeling?" this was the third time I had been asked this since I had woken up from my coma-like state. But this was the first time I had a proper answer for my questioner.

"I'm thirsty. Really thirsty. But other than that, I'm good. How about you?" I laughed quietly. Apart from his obvious, underlying concern for me, Edward chuckled as well, "But a nurse has gone to get me some water, so don't worry."

"I wasn't." He quite clearly lied, "I know that you would have been able to take care of that by yourself. Sometimes I wonder if you were better off without me."

"Don't say that. It's clear to me that you love me, and I don't know if I love you back right now, but I'm sure that if you give me time to adjust, I could quite easily love you like I probably did before." I almost immediately regretted my words. I had just given him possible false hope. And that was something I didn't want to do. However, it was too late now; I had said it and I couldn't take the words back.

Edward smiled crookedly at me and, yet again, my heart went mad. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that I would never be able to stop myself from acting like an idiot around him and his dazzling mouth.

He was staring into my eyes when Mom woke up, "Oh, Edward! It's so good to see you again! Did you get some sleep?"

"It's good to see you too Renée. And, yes, thank you I did get some sleep. And some food like you said to. I feel a lot better." He said, still not looking away from me. Mom yawned loudly and stretched her arms. She really didn't look comfortable in that horrible plastic chair.

"Mom, go home. I'll be fine, honestly. Phil probably hasn't cooked for himself in days. And besides, I kinda want to speak to Edward privately. If you don't mind." I whispered, not able to raise my voice due to its dryness. Thankfully, however, the nurse walked back in and left a jug on my bedside table. Edward didn't waste any time in pouring me a glass which I quickly downed.

Mom walked over to my bed and sat down it opposite Edward, "If you're sure. I'll come back next week. I'm sure your dad will ring me to give me daily updates anyway. I miss you already. I love you." she leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you soon Mom. Love you too. Bye." I murmured although my throat was no longer dry. The volume just seemed to fit the mood.

"So, what did you want to speak to me about?" Edward asked; curiosity apparent in his golden eyes. I didn't really know how to say what I wanted to say, but I knew he would know what I was talking about even if I didn't address the matter directly,

"Edward, just tell me, I want to know. Please." I sighed. Edward turned his head so he was looking down at the ground. As I had suspected he knew what I wanted. He looked like he wanted to tell me, but yet he didn't,

"No, Bella. I'm sorry. I just can't tell you right now. I hope you'll forgive me." He whispered, still not looking at me. Slowly and carefully, I reached my free hand across by body and hesitantly stroked the side of his face with one finger. I tried to hide the gasp that came from inside me as I felt the cold. He leaned into my hand,

"I've missed your touch." He murmured. This comment made me pull my hand away more abruptly than I had meant to. It frightened me slightly that he had missed my touch, yet that was the first time I had touched him like that, at least in my mind. Edward looked slightly surprised by my action, but suddenly I was beyond caring. I didn't care that I had apparently loved him. I didn't even know him and here I was, stroking the side of his face! I vaguely registered the fact that my breathing had become strained and ragged. It didn't go unnoticed by Edward, "Bella? Are you ok?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in worry.


	5. Chapter 5: Apologies

_**Author's notes: **__Yeah, so this isn't a long chapter again... sorry folks! And it's got quite a few POV changes... Oh well... hope you enjoy it, and please leave me comments telling me what I can improve on (aside from length, I know this chapter was too long, sorry again!), what you liked, what you didn't, any ideas you have for the future of this fanfic etc etc... _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything Twilight related (apart from my own copies of the books I bought with my own money, and a copy of the DVD, and a poster...) I am merely expressing my creativeness by messing around with the brilliant characters!_

Chapter 5: Apologies

**BPOV**

"Uh..." was all I could manage to say.

"Bella? Are you alright? What's wrong? Are you not feeling good?" Edward asked quickly.

"I'm fine. I think. Just slightly freaked out, that's all." His expression told me that he didn't understand, so I elaborated, "When you said 'I've missed your touch' it scared me a little bit. Because that was the first time I had touched you like that, in _my_ mind." I was going to say more, but I didn't know what to say. Tell him to get away from me? Tell him I didn't know him? Scream?

Edward looked speechless. He also looked saddened and disheartened. I started to apologise, but he shook his head fiercely,

"No, Bella. Don't say sorry. If anything, _I _should be apologising to _you_. So don't say sorry, please. I needed to hear it. I was falling into the trap of thinking that you still remembered me; I needed to be brought back to reality. Bella, I'm so sorry."

But his words didn't bring me comfort, instead they brought me yet more despair. This boy didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve a girlfriend like me. A girlfriend that didn't know him,

"Edward. I...I don't know you. I'm sorry, but I don't. I don't know why I kissed you; it has just caused you more pain."

"What? Bella, I don't understand. That kiss didn't put me in pain, quite the opposite actually."

"Well, it's going to cause you pain now," I took a deep breath, "I don't think we should be a couple anymore. I don't know if this is officially classed as a break up, seeing as this is only the fourth time I've talked to you, but, I don't know. This is so confusing for me. You have to be aware that this isn't your fault. If it weren't for this stupid brain damage, nothing would be any different. We would be together and we would be happy. I can tell that being apart won't be good for you, but I have to think of what is right for _me_ sometimes. And being with someone who I only met yesterday isn't. I wish it were different, Edward, really I do. I am so, so sorry."

**EPOV**

She was ending it. Breaking up with me.

It's not like I didn't understand her reasons for it; if anything, I supported her decision. But it was the fact that this marked the end of our time as a couple. Admittedly, I didn't know how long for, but I just couldn't imagine myself without Bella at my side. It was like she was a part of me now; without her, I was no longer me.

Abruptly, I realised that I was staring at her with my mouth hanging open in shock. A part of my brain gathered that maybe this was a good thing; this was how a normal human boy would react to being broken up with, so I kept this position for a few seconds longer, to make it believable.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, looking worried.

"I understand. Completely. I'm not saying it won't be hard, but I'll cope. Just. Do you want me to go? I'll get Charlie, or Carlisle." I said standing up, with no emotion in my voice. I could detect the sadness that appeared in her eyes as she listened intently to my words, but I tried to ignore it. I needed to start to put distance between us. Even if it tore a hole in my heart. A hole that only Bella would be able to patch up.

"No, you don't have to go. Edward, don't be mad at me! Please! I know you have every right to be, but I don't want to upset you! Please don't be mad." Bella said, her voice wavering and breaking on more than one occasion. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen. Bella crying caused me almost physical pain, and once I saw a single tear roll down her cheek I couldn't stop myself from walking forward, sitting down on the bed and taking her face between my hands,

"Bella. I am not mad. Believe _that _if nothing else. And I want you to know that it is not your fault that you are in the hospital, you are blameless. Completely and utterly blameless. I also want you to know that I would risk my own life for you. You mean more to me than anything else in the world. I love you, Bella Swan. More than anything."

**BPOV**

Well what the hell was I supposed to do with that?! Edward, a boy I had met _yesterday_, just came out and told me he loved me! I couldn't say it back, because I didn't love him! Did I?

No!

Of course I didn't! I've only know him a day for heaven's sake! I mean, yes, I certainly feel a certain _pull _towards him. But it is not love. Definitely not love. I think.

Edward's hands were still on either side of my face, it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the coldness and I couldn't stop a shiver from rattling my shoulders. He took his hands away instantly, a worried look spreading across his face.

I could tell he was about to apologise again, but I cut him off. I didn't need to feel guiltier than I already did,

"Edward. Don't apologise. You have nothing to say sorry for. I totally accept that you love me," that was a lie, "but I really hope you don't mind that I'm not ready to say it back yet. Maybe in time we can be together again," why did I keep on giving this boy false hope? "But for now, let's just be friends. Is that alright?"

His golden eyes were full of sorrow and grief, but he agreed nevertheless,

"Bella, of course we can be friends. If we weren't my life would be empty. I just want to thank you for letting me in my life so soon and without questioning me. I should go now, you look tired." To back up his point, I yawned loudly.

This was getting ridiculous. I had only been awake about an hour and I already felt like I could fall asleep as soon as my eyes closed.

"I suppose I could use some more sleep. That piece of skull in my brain really takes it out of me, you know?" I laughed weakly. But the joke seemed to have the opposite effect on Edward. His mouth pressed into a tight line and his golden pools seemed to turn to stone, "Edward?"

"Sorry. It's just, can you please not mention your injuries around me. I still feel horribly guilty."

"But Edward, it's not your fault. You suggested that we meet up somewhere, I said no. It was my own fault that I tripped down those stairs. _You _are blameless. _Completely_ and _utterly_ blameless." I whispered, repeating his earlier words in an attempt to reassure him. But, again, my words had the opposite effect on him that I had intended them to have.

"Don't say that." he said sternly, standing up and walking to the door.

"Edward? Are you going to come back?" I asked, desperately trying to keep my eyes open.

"Maybe. I don't know yet. I need to sort dome stuff out. Bye Bella." Then he was gone.

I don't know how long I stared at the door for, wishing and hoping that he would walk back through it. Tears were flowing freely down my face and off my chin, but I didn't wipe them away. I found myself unable to move. It felt like Edward had taken my heart with him, he made me whole.

I had only known him a day, yet it felt like I had spent a lifetime with him.

We spoke to each other like we were the best of friends. We were totally at ease around one another.

I didn't feel right without him near me. He was a part of me. And I didn't know how.

Then it dawned on me.

I was indeed in love with Edward Cullen, however impossible it seemed.


	6. Chapter 6: Screaming

_**Authors Notes: **__Sorry I haven't updated in ages! But I've been really busy; you can understand that... hopefully! So anyways, here's chapter 6!! Please enjoy and leave a comment!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Stephenie Meyer owns all, I just make the characters do I want them to! i don't make any money from this story, is purely my imagination going wild!_

Chapter 6: Screaming

**EPOV**

A week had passed since I had stormed out of Bella's hospital room. And I still didn't feel any better about it. How could I have been so rude?! She was going through probably the most difficult time in her life and I had pretty much deserted her! I don't know how she reacted to it, but I was sure it wasn't in a good way.

She may have broken down into tears. She may have been unimaginably happy. Either way, it caused me pain.

Carlisle had come home only a few hours later, demanding to know why I had acted the way I did because he had heard our conversation. He was disappointed in me for treating Bella the way I did. Almost disappointed as I was. Almost.

He went to see how she was doing, knowing full well that I had walked out on her. He tried to tell me what had happened after I left. He tried to tell me about the look of utter distress on her face. He tried to tell me how she wouldn't say more than two words at a time to him.

But he didn't need to tell me. His thoughts did that for him. They endeavoured to paint a picture in my mind of exactly what Bella looked like. But I shut them out. I couldn't face them. What I did to her was inhuman. I was inhuman. You could say that I was acting like I should be. Like a cold hearted, hideous monster. But that would be a sick joke. Because people like Bella didn't deserve to be affected by people like me.

However, would a monster like me feel remorse like I did? Would it feel the complete and utter disgust? I doubt it. But that didn't make me feel any better.

I had spent the last week convincing myself to go and apologise to Bella, but then when I finally gathered the courage to get my sorry butt out the door the other half of my brain told me to go and lock myself in my room. My family tried to comfort me. And a part of me appreciated that. But the other part despised them for it. Yes, I knew they were attempting to help me through this, but I also knew that I wasn't worth their help. I wasn't worth anything right now.

As I stood randomly in the middle of my room, staring up at the ceiling like it was the most delicate, beautiful piece of artwork in the world instead of plain white, I thought about how right now was a great time to get drunk if I were able to. This brought me back to thinking about how much better my life would be if I were human. Bella would be healthy; we could be together, happily and my family, well I don't know about my family. Would I still have been 'adopted' by Carlisle and Esme, or would my birth mother and father be alive, living here in Forks. But as I thought more about this, I realised that I wouldn't have my life any other way.

Sure, Bella didn't remember. And, yes, she had been hurt because of me and what I was. But nevertheless, she was in my life. Isabella Marie Swan was in my life. And that thought made me happier than anything else in the entire world.

I couldn't lose her now. Not after everything. So I stopped looking at the ceiling and strode purposely out of the room and out of the house.

**BPOV**

This past week had been one of the worst of my life.

_~Flashback~_

Once I stopped hyperventilating at the fact that I was in love with practically a stranger, somebody knocked on the door. When I had recovered enough to speak, I let them come in and it turned out to be Carlisle.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling?" I had lost track of how many times I had been asked that question lately. I simply answered that I was alright. "Ok, that's good. And I was thinking it may help if we gradually start to bring in parts of your memory that you're missing. Like friends, clothes, things you've bought, that sort of thing. I know that you seeing Edward and I didn't bring back any memories, but that was a big shock and didn't seem to do your brain any good. How would you feel about a boy called Jacob Black visiting sometime in the next week or so?" Jacob Black. I recognised that name. I think.

"Jacob Black?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, he's the son of Billy Black, a friend of your fathers." Carlisle said slowly.

"Oh, yeah." I said limply, not particularly caring if I sounded rude.

"Would it be alright if I asked him to visit tomorrow? He's been jumping at the bit to see you. But I'll only let him here if it's alright with you."

"That's fine." I mumbled distantly.

"Good. That's... that's really good Bella," said Carlisle, not sounding convinced, "However, I'm afraid that you'll have to have another scan today. I'm trying desperately hard to find out what caused your injuries, and the scans will hopefully help greatly."

"Thank you." I said, and then fake yawned. I needed to be left alone with my thoughts. Carlisle's eyebrows mashed together in worry, but then he sighed and stood up, checking my various monitors as he left.

Edward. That name seemed permanently engraved in my mind. It wouldn't budge. What had happened to me? I wasn't normally the type of girl to go all mushy over a boy. But Edward didn't seem normal. He was out of this world hot. And I was pretty sure that he wasn't human.

No, scratch that, he _wasn't _human. But I found myself not caring. He loved me, that I believed one hundred percent. And now I loved him back, and I had read enough romance novels to know that if I fell in love this quickly it was most likely true love.

So now I wanted nothing more for him to walk back through that door and into my arms.

Why had I broken up with him? I was sure that it had hurt him bad. I mean the look on his face alone had brought me to tears. But here I was, powerless to go and apologise. And I was pretty sure that Edward coming back any time soon.

It was with this thought that I fell asleep.

Only to be awoken much too soon by my father's hands gently shaking my shoulders, "Bella! Bells! Wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open to see Charlie's face wrought with anxiety and tinged with fear.

"What?" I groaned, reaching up to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"I was told to wake you by a nurse. Bella, you were screaming in your sleep. It was disturbing the other patients. I wanted to let you sleep, you need it. But, oh Bella, that screaming, it was awful." He whispered, moving his hands down from my shoulders over my own hands, "Is there anything you want to tell me? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"I can't remember if I was dreaming or not." which wasn't the truth. I could remember my dream perfectly well:

Edward and I were facing each other, standing about ten feet apart. Then he started to walk towards me. He wrapped me in his arms and pressed his freezing lips to mine, the sensation seemed almost real to me. But this wasn't the reason for my screaming, after about five seconds of kissing, his lips went really dry, so I pulled away just in time to see Edward's face crumble and fall apart. Edward had disintegrated in front of me.

So can you blame me for screaming?

_~End Flashback~_

_**Authors Notes: **__Hope you liked it!! Sorry the chapters aren't very long =( but I do try to make them long-ish! Jacobs visit will be in the next chapter, don't panic! Please leave a comment x.x.x_


	7. Chapter 7: Jacob

_**Authors Notes: **__Okay, so I haven't updated in a while =( sorry about that! but I have been rather busy! I've actually had a life for the past couple of weeks lol! So anways, as promised, Jacob makes his first appearance in this chapter, as the title kind of says... I hope you enjoy it! I know that my chapters aren't very long, and I'm sorry about that, but this _is _my first fanfic and as the story goes on they may have more words in them. Maybe. Don't hold me to it!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything! The Twilight Saga is owned by SM so she owns everything. Lucky thing._

Chapter 7: Jacob

**BPOV**

For the rest of the week I had remained in my hospital bed, only getting out for the purpose of peeing, brushing my teeth and stretching my limbs when the cramps became unbearable. My mind kept wandering back to the memory of Edward practically running out of the door desperate to get away from me, even though I didn't want it to. The image tortured me continually, but despite that fact I couldn't help but revel in the picture of Edwards face. He was just so damn perfect.

But I couldn't think of things like that. I didn't know if he was ever coming back to see me, if he still cared about me the way he said he did, if he even wanted to acknowledge my existence anymore. So many stupid little ifs. Our lives revolve around them, ifs I mean. Each one indicates a fork in the road, and it's up to us to choose which path we take. And it looks like I took the wrong one.

Stop it! Over the past week I had told myself those two little words over and over and over again. I had to focus my thoughts on better things. Like Jacob Black.

Jacob hadn't been able to visit until today, the week anniversary of Edwards storming out day. Maybe he would be able to cheer me up. I hope so. I hadn't seen the boy in years, a small part of my brain kept thinking that he was still going to be the six year old I used to make mud pies with. I don't even know how I still remembered that, he must have made an impression on me I guess.

Carlisle said Jacob would be here about one, giving me time to eat something. Personally, I had no desire to scarf down the entire three course meal I had been offered. All I wanted was a couple of pieces of toast with some honey on them. Simple. But I was being almost pressured into eating these huge amounts to keep my strength up, which I could understand. But understanding didn't make the idea any more appealing.

The nurse brought my food in at exactly midday. Everything worked like clockwork around here. It freaked me out slightly. I suspected that Carlisle had a lot to do with it; he seemed pretty on the ball. It was like he lived at the hospital it ran so well. But he didn't. He had a house. He had a family. A son. Edwa-Stop it! Had it really come to this? So I can't even trust my own brain, my own thoughts, anymore?

So I sat and picked at my meal. I didn't really know what it was I was actually eating; I couldn't be bothered to pay any attention to it. Truth be told, all I wanted was to see Jacob. Well, that wasn't all I wanted, but I couldn't think about the other thing. At all. Not one single bit. How depressing.

Once my food, that had been found to be a garden burger with fries, had been reduced to a pile of tiny crumbs, making myself look presentable seemed like a good idea. I hadn't looked in a mirror for seven days, I probably looked awful. Therefore I dragged myself sluggishly out of bed and across the room. My suspicions were confirmed when my eyes sought out my face in the glass. I _did _look awful. My cheeks were hollow and pale, probably because I wasn't eating enough; my eyes and nose hadn't really recovered from all the crying I had done in the past seven days, so they were still slightly red and the mop on top of my head that I call hair was straggly and knotted from not being washed. The only good thing I could point out was that, because of my dislike to makeup, my skin was still relatively clean.

I moved to the side of my bed and lent down to rummage around in my bag, searching for anything that may improve the way I looked. As I suspected, I found no makeup, only a hair brush and some lip balm. I had never been a fan of makeup. All it did was make you look plastic and fake, not to mention that it brought spots with it if you use it regularly. "But maybe I should..." I murmured to myself. Makeup, on some girls, could make you seem prettier than you actually are. But did I want to make myself seem better looking for Jacob? How old would he be? Fifteen, sixteen now? Not too much of an age gap I suppose. He could have grown up to be quite a good-looking boy...

I sighed as I realised that I was being silly. Jacob wasn't my rebound guy for heaven's sake! Yet I was acting like he was! My mind was whirling as I sorted out my priorities.

First, of course, came Charlie and Mom. They would always be there for me, always, for the simple reason that I was their child. I could forever count on their love and support even through the most difficult of times. I didn't know what was next on the list. My body was screaming at me to say _him, _but I refused to. My mind was in control of my body. I made that my second priority. To always make sure that I had control. Yeah, sure, it sounded kind of lame to have it as my _second_ priority. But it was important to me. I could sense that there were times ahead of me that would test my control to the limit. The thought made me shudder; I'd never had a feeling like this before. Like something incredible and potentially life changing was going to happen to me. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I was awoken from my inner turmoil when there was a knock on the door. The clock told me that it was just gone one. Damn it. I had lost track of time. Jacob was here. Too late to make myself look reasonable now I suppose.

"Bella?" I recognised the sound of Carlisle's voice calling my name, "Can we come, Bella?" grabbing the hairbrush, I rushed over to the mirror as fast as I could manage.

"Urm, just give me a minute!" I said back, dragging the brush through the knots of my hair. It wasn't making me look any better, even though it was getting the knots out my hair was slick with grease and looked utterly disgusting.

Sighing for not the first time today, I crawled reluctantly back into the lumpy hospital bed and hollered to Carlisle and who I presumed was Jacob to come in.

Carlisle entered first, followed by a boy who had russet coloured skin and the blackest hair I had ever seen tied back in a ponytail and I could tell that if it was let down it would reach way past his shoulders. He had run-of-the-mill brown eyes, but they seemed different to look at things like they really mattered. At least, he made me feel special when he looked at me.

"Bella! Oh, Bells look at you! You can't be left alone for one second, can you?" he chuckled, grabbing a chair and sitting by my bed. The teasing tone of his voice didn't escape me, but his words hit home. If these were the injuries I caused myself just by attempting to climb up some stairs, I actually _couldn't _be left alone! So I found myself giggling along with him; I couldn't help it, his laugh was infectious.

"I'm guessing that you must be Jacob. I remember you; we made mud pies when we were little."

"I think you two have some catching up to do. I'll be back in a couple of hours, but I'll be around somewhere. Goodbye." Carlisle said in an un-emotional voice. He sounded like he was almost eager to get out of the room. Likewise, Jacob hardly acknowledged Carlisle as he bid us farewell and left the room. However, out of habit, I ignored it and went about like the sort of incident had never happened.

"Jacob, it's so good to see you again. It's been years, what have you been doing since our careers as professional mud pie makers?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"Oh, you know, the usual. School, homework, friends, blah, blah, blah." He said, circling his hand for emphasis, "What about you? Wait no that was a stupid question."

"Yeah, it kinda was. Actually, I think Carlisle was hoping that you could help answer that. He has this theory about-"

"About how if you get introduced to things from the time period you've forgotten parts of your memory may start coming back. Yeah, Dr. Cullen explained. It makes sense I suppose." Jacob half-muttered, "So he asked me to describe things around Forks and La Push, where I live, to help you. Which I am more than happy to do, of course." He finished with a grin on his face so huge I swear he could have been a toddler in a sweet store.

For the next hour and a half Jacob launched into description after description of every minor detail concerning everything from Charlie's house, to Forks hospital even though I was currently there. When I had interrupted to say that the hospital wasn't going to be much of a help, he had argued that I had been here on more than one occasion with yet another grin on his face. That smile made me laugh whenever I saw it, meaning that every ten minutes we would both dissolve into fits of laughter that made me cry, half from the laughing, half from the pain it cause me. But I didn't let Jacob see that half.

We were in the middle of one of the before mentioned fits, when the doors burst open to reveal a very shocked looking Edward.

_**Authors Notes: **__So, I hope you all liked it! I always enjoy writing them when I'm the mood to write them lol. If you liked it (or hated it!) please leave me a comment/review, they make me smile! They also give me fuel to write more!_


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry

_**Authors Note: Ok, Ok, I know that I haven't updated in like a year, but I have my reasons!**_

_**1: my best friend had a serious operation so I was busy making sure she was Ok and visiting her.**_

_**2: It's the summer holidays and for the first time I've had a life so I've been doing stuff.**_

_**3: My parents have been on my case to get off my laptop and chasing me out into the garden, ugh! **_

_**4: Well, there is no number 4, but still! I am really, really, really sorry! And I hope this chapter makes up for it. Edward's in it again! Yay!**_

_**Oh, and it was pointed out to me that in the book Bella was in a hospital in Arizona, but in this story she is in Forks hospital because it made more sense to me so Carlisle could look after her.**_

_**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga, I do not. I am purely messing with the characters.**_

Chapter 8: Sorry

**EPOV**

What the hell was that soon-to-be dog doing here?! I had planned to surprise Bella with a bunch of her favourite flowers, some chocolates and a heartfelt apology, but I could not do that with him here! So as I stood in the doorway, no doubt looking like a gormless idiot with flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other, I wondered how I was going to get rid of, ugh, _Jacob Black_.

Luckily, the awkward moment was stopped when Bella let out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and launched into an unforgiving, unquestionably painful, coughing fit. I just about remembered to run at human speed, but, thanks to my _special _advantage, I still got to her before Jacob. I replaced my gifts for Bella with a glass of water that she took gratefully. Jacob looked, panicked, at Bella's heart monitor as I mirrored her smile with my own crooked one, and I couldn't help but let an almost silent snicker escape my lips as I heard his worried thoughts.

_"What's happening? Her heart's beating like mad! I bet it's _his_ fault! Should I get a doctor?"_

"You'll be fine now." I said to Bella, but also calming Jacob in the process - something that I wasn't entirely pleased about.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I flinched at the harshness of Bella's voice, but then she mumbled more gently, "I thought you didn't want to see me again." I should have known that she would be thinking this, but it still hurt me to listen to the words being spoken from her lips.

"I think we need to talk about what happened between us, _privately._" I said, looking over my shoulder at Jacob as I said the last word. She nodded in agreement and then turned to look at Jacob also,

"Thank you so much for coming Jake. I'm sure Carlisle appreciated it as well, and if I start remembering anything you'll be one of the first to know, you deserve that much. This is going to sound rude, but would you mind going home, at least for a bit? It's just that Edward and I need to talk and it would be sort of awkward if you were here. You don't even have to go home, you can hang around in the hospital for a while if you want to and then come back a bit later; what I want to say to Edward shouldn't take long," I cringed inwardly at the tone of her voice and the look she gave me, "Sorry I'm being so blunt, you don't deserve to be treated like this, especially as you've given up your Friday to be here. That's a point; shouldn't you be at school right now? You too Edward."

"I got permission to be out of school, my Dad's pretty cool about that sort of thing. He's easy to live with. And he understood the need for me to come here, seeing as you _are_ his best friend's daughter." He chuckled annoyingly.

"And you Edward?" Bella asked in a somewhat uncaring voice.

"My father also gave me the day off school, we're going camping this weekend anyway and none of my siblings are at school as we need to prepare our equipment." I hated lying to her, but in the current circumstances it had to be done. For her own good. She gave me a sceptical look,

"Your Dad, the _doctor_, gave you a day off school to get a _tent_ ready?" I answered by nodding. Well what was I supposed to say to that? _No, actually, my Dad gave us all the day off school because we all have to hunt regularly since you had the accident – you're blood just smells so good it drives us all crazy. So going to school would probably result in multiple deaths. _That wouldn't benefit anyone. Both Jacob and Bella would probably have mental breakdowns. And besides, if and when I announce to Bella what I am, I won't be doing it like that.

"Oh-kay, then," said Bella, dragging out the word, "See you later, then Jake. How about I text you when he's left?" I didn't miss how she talked about me like I wasn't there. I tried not to let it get to me, but it did, of course. The memory of what we once were was still imprinted on my mind, being difficult and not wanting to be erased. I watched Jacob stand up. How could he be so... so relaxed?! His thoughts tell me that he knows, and believes, what happened to Bella; that she "fell down some stairs" and "through a window". I continued to stare at him as he walked forward and hesitantly kissed Bella on the cheek.

The growl was building in my chest, I could feel it, and it took every last ounce of my self control to stop it erupting from my mouth. Jacob had just _kissed _Bella! He had done it to spite me. I had heard it in his thoughts.

_"How should I say bye? I can't shake her hand, that's too formal. Way too formal. Never mind the tubes and stuff in her hand. What if I kissed her? On the cheek. Yeah. I can do that and still maintain the whole 'new-friend' thing. And plus, it would really tick Edward off. Right then. Kiss on the cheek. Plain and simple. Nothing too suggestive. God, having a girl friend is really gonna take some getting used to. Nothing like Quil or Embry."_

Granted, he hadn't done it primarily to aggravate me. But it had crossed his mind. And that was enough to make me want to rip his head off – something that I was more than capable of doing. Despite my anger, though, I did manage to chuckle quietly at his manic turn his thoughts had taken.

I didn't acknowledge him as he left, getting the same treatment in return. My attention was directed at Bella know, awaiting what was coming and not for the first time despising that I couldn't read her mind.

"I repeat: what are you doing here, Edward?" she said through gritted teeth. I opened my mouth to explain, but she cut me off, "You deserted me for a week! I understand that you were probably angry at me for breaking up with you, but don't you think I deserve some sort of contact to let me know that you haven't disappeared off the face of the planet? You're my friend, Edward, and I want it to stay that way." Normally, I might have chuckled at her kitten-like anger, but this time her words hit home. She was, of course, right. She did deserve more than I had given her, she deserved a normal friend, but she had made it clear that she wanted me no matter what I was before the ballet studio. However, that wasn't going to stop me from trying to convince her that I wasn't good for her.

I'm getting ahead of myself. The Bella in front of me now had no idea that vampires exist. I have to take this one step at a time. So I took a deep breath and tried my best to apologise,

"Bella, please try to understand how incredibly sorry I am. Sorry doesn't even cover it. There isn't a word that describes how much I beg and crave your forgiveness. I know that that probably makes me a horrible, horrible person, but it's who I am. I thrive off of your pardons and acceptance. And for that I am also sorry. What I did to you was unspeakable, I shouldn't have left you. I should have stayed by your side the entire time, but I needed to make sure you would be safe and I thought that that was what I was doing. I understand now that me being with you is the best thing for you, I understand."

I stared at Bella's confused face; my own clouded with guilt. Her words managed to change my face from guilty to confused also,

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" she asked, "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate and accept your apology, but you need to calm down a bit, Edward." Then I realised that, without meaning to, I had not only apologised for not visiting during the past week, but also for leaving her whilst Carlisle, Emmett and I went to hunt down Victoria.

Victoria. She was still out there. Wanting to kill my Bella. Wanting to hurt her. To make her suffer.

Then suddenly it all clicked into place. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. It was obvious. Victoria must have been the one to break into the hospital. It was her. It had always been her.

"Edward?"

"I'm sorry Bella, I have to go. I _will _visit you, I promise. I will." I said, desperate to find Carlisle who was working. As I barged the door open a bit too roughly for a human I heard Bella's angry and despairing voice,

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

_**Authors Note: I am going on holiday to America for 2 weeks in about an hour (yeah, I know!) so I won't be able to write or update =(. Then after that I'm going Yorkshire for just over a week where there is no internet connection, but I will have plenty of time to write one or two (possibly three, but don't get your hopes up too much!) chapters to make up for how long it took me to post this chapter. **_


	9. Chapter 9: Girl Talk

_**Author's Notes: **_**Ok, so I only wrote one chapter. But it is the second longest one so far! I suppose I could have spilt it into two, but they would have been tiny and there would have been no point really. There's a bit of everybody's POV in here; Edward, Bella and Jacob. I don't really know how much longer this story will go on for, I think I'm about half way through. Possibly. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing Twilight-related. This is all SM's work. I'm not making a profit.**

Chapter 9: Girl Talk

**EPOV**

I ran past my Volvo at an excruciating human pace – once I was under the cover of the forest I could run as fast I wanted to. As fast as I needed to. Plus, it would give me time to clear and sort my head. I knew that driving required hardly any effort on my part, if I took my Volvo home I would still be able to think easily, but running was practically second nature to me; and the rhythmic pattern of my feet landing on the leaf-covered floor over and over again I knew was something that would keep me focused, hell, it might even soothe me. I barked out an angry, sarcastic laugh.

As soon as I was safely under the cover of the trees I let my instincts take over, and I was soon running as fast as my legs would allow. Although my breathing did not speed up, my mind was working almost as fast as my legs.

Whatever the hec Victoria was up to, she was doing it well. I hadn't caught the scent of anything, or anyone, out of place. Neither had Carlisle. And he'd had centuries of experience in this other existence. I ground my teeth together in frustration as I ran threw everything that had happened since Carlisle and I got Bella out of that horrid ballet studio – leaving Alice, Jasper and Emmett to take care of James – to see if I could pick out something, _anything_, that might be a clue as to what was happening...

_~Flashback~_

Bella had slipped into unconsciousness while lying in my arms soon after I had sucked the venom out of her blood stream. I had told her to sleep, and so she did. I had begun to think she would do anything I told her to; she would jump off a cliff if I asked her to – a thought that made me shudder even imagining her that close to something that dangerous.

I was very close to breaking down when Carlisle and I smashed out of the back door. I could still here the thoughts of my siblings inside.

Emmett and Jasper were loving it; practically dancing around the fire, throwing more and more floorboards onto it, whilst all the time growling like animals. They had no idea how much I wanted to be in there with them; to be a part of killing James. But Bella needed me, even if she was unconscious.

Or, maybe, _I_ had needed _her_.

Once Carlisle, Bella and I were out in the open air, I was able to take some deep breaths of clean air so as to get the smell and taste of Bella's blood out of my system. However, her clothes were still stained with the offending liquid and the scent burned worse than it had ever done before because the taste was fresh in my throat.

Carlisle sensed my weakness and quickly took Bella into his own arms, just in time for me to turn and smash my fist through the brick wall in an attempt to distract myself. It didn't work. So I did it again. And again. And again.

"Edward, stop. Focus on Bella." Carlisle said as he shifted Bella to one arm so he could put his jacket on the ground for her to lie on while he assessed her injuries, causing her to groan slightly in pain.

"Give her to me. You call an ambulance."

"No need to, I've already called Esme and she's going to be here in less than five minutes. It's quicker than an ambulance and I can do as much good as three EMTs. Trust me. We'll take her back to our house, I'll put some quick bandages on her, then you and I can take her to Forks Hospital. That way I can keep an eye on her and you will get to see her more often. Son, don't worry. Everything will work out."

I nodded solemnly and laid my love onto Carlisle's coat.

As he moved around her and tended her wounds as best he could using strips of material from his own shirt, I held Bella's hand in both of my own, scanning the thoughts of my family.

Emmett and Jasper were nearly finished with James and were planning to head straight home to set things up for Carlisle. My family had gone through several different plans according to what the circumstances were like when they arrived, so everybody knew what to do.

Alice's thoughts were clouded with worry for Bella she mindlessly stood in the middle of Emmett and Jasper, occasionally throwing another plank of wood onto the inferno. She was trying to see Bella's future, but there was a thick haze shrouding it. It was annoying her, but not quite as much as me.

Then, abruptly, I heard Esme's thoughts as she sped across the roads,

"_Edward! Edward! Edward! Honey, I'm almost there, don't worry! Bella will be fine, I know it. Carlisle will do everything he can; and I mean _everything_."_I flinched, knowing what she meant, _"Oh sweety, I love you so much. I'm less than two minutes away now. We'll get Bella back to our home and we'll fix her. Trust me, she'll be as good as new in less than two weeks, I can feel it! You can take her to prom! Even though she says she doesn't want to go, take her. I love you and Bella so much, Edward, always remember that! And if you do anything like this to me again, so help me, I'll... I'll... I'll take away your piano! I will!" _

I could see her when she thought the last part, so I could make out the uncertain frown she had on her face. Esme could never keep me from my piano, not because I would disobey her, but because she loved my music too much.

As she pulled up to the curb Carlisle lifted Bella into his arms as gently as he could. Her hand was still in mine as he slid her through the back door. Esme had lowered the back seats so we could lay Bella down while Carlisle continued to watch over her. There wasn't enough room for me as well, so I sat in the passenger seat as Esme drive silently back to the house. She was holding my hand as I spun in my seat and constantly reassuring me with her thoughts as my eyes never left her closed ones.

When we finally parked outside the front door Carlisle lifted Bella and ran with her up to his office.

Rosalie had unwillingly cleared the room and had dragged a table into the centre. When Carlisle and I got up there, she was nowhere to be seen, something that I was glad of. I _really_ didn't need to face her disapproval.

I held Bella's hand again as Carlisle removed the makeshift bandages and replaced them with proper ones he kept lying around – he tended to bring his work home with him sometimes, that is, when Esme was hunting for the night.

It took nearly twenty minutes for Carlisle to sort Bella out completely. During that time Alice, Jasper and Emmett had returned home. I only knew that because I could hear their supportive thoughts. Jasper had tried to calm me, but it had only had a very small effect. The main reason I was not having a complete breakdown was because Alice had walked silently into Carlisle's office and wrapped her tiny arms around me while thinking:

"_She's going to be ok Edward. I know I can't see her, but I something is telling me that Bella is going to make it through this. And you say it yourself: "Why anyone would bet against Alice, I can't imagine."" _Even in her thoughts, her voice sounded so much like my own it could have fooled me._ "So trust yourself as much as you trust me this time, Edward. Love you."_

The silent, one-way exchange only lasted for mere seconds, but it had meant the world to me.

Well, not the world.

My world was laying, unconscious, on a table in front of me.

My world had almost ended because of what I was.

I was pulled out of myself-loathing by Carlisle saying that Bella needed to be taken to the hospital now. Without saying anything I took her into my arms and walked slowly out of the room. I was very careful to adjust my body with every move I made so she would not be jostled at all.

Carlisle was waiting in the driver's seat of my Volvo for us. But I walked past it, ignoring his inquiring look.

I needed to be with Bella. Alone. Even if she was unable to respond.

I heard my car going along the road as well as my father's thoughts,

"_I will wait for you just outside of the hospital car park. If you walk in there with her it will look odd, and make the cover story that much harder to fabricate. You can sit with her in the back. It will only be for a minute. Take all the time you need with her, talk to her, but keep in mind that she will soon need more medical treatment than I have been able to give her. Please don't try to be more than an hour. I've given her some fluids, but that's as long as they will last. Goodbye, my son. I am proud of you."_

I continued to walk through the least dense part of the forest so I wouldn't have to look up from Bella to make sure we weren't going to smash into a tree. That would not be helpful.

The scent of Bella's blood was less potent now that Carlisle had wrapped her wounds in clean bandages. So I was able to lean down and bury my face in her hair.

The walk to the hospital took about twenty-five minutes, and all that time I didn't stop whispering "I love you and I am so sorry."

_~End Flashback~_

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward was gone I could feel my eyes fill up with tears. He was annoying the life out of me. And making my heart ache.

I fully realised now that I loved him. And I also completely realised that that was totally the wrong thing for me to do.

I shouldn't love him. I shouldn't be _able _to love him. But here I was, lying in hospital, loving him.

What was I going to do? I had never had feelings like this. I picked up my phone and texted Jacob,

**He's gone! U can come back up now. I kinda need to talk to u, so be prepared for some serious girl talk! Good thing u have long hair lol. See u soon xx**

I regretted telling Jacob I needed to talk to him; my weird feelings weren't his problem. But I needed a friend right now, and, as I had this stupid memory loss, he was the only one I had.

Jacob knocked on my door only half a minute after I had text him, he was as eager to see me as I was to see him, then. This reassured me.

"So, I am mentally and physically prepared for as much girl talk you can shoot at me. But I will not go as far as to braid your hair for you. That's where I draw the line, miss swan."

I really couldn't help but giggle. Jacob was funny anyway you looked at it.

"Don't worry about that Jake – my hair looks awful braided. Yours on the other hand..."

"No! No, no, no, no, no! That's way past the line! It is so way past the line that the line is a dot!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down, just a joke Jake!"

"Good! Now, what's on your mind, Bells?" he said gently with an understanding look on his face.

"It's Edward Cullen."

**JPOV**

Ah, crap. So it was this type of girl talk.

I would take period pains over this. Seriously, I would.

Not able to think of the right words to say, I just nodded – hoping that if she just carried on this conversation would go in another direction to the one I was expecting it to.

It didn't.

"Well, it's just that... Ok, this is really hard for me to say, but I need to tell someone, Jacob. Edward told me that before everything happened we were together. And he was sort of acting like it was just going to carry on the way it had, but I didn't really want it to. I mean, how do you suddenly plunge into a serious relationship with someone you've known for ten minutes? You don't, you just don't. So I broke up with him. It seemed like the best thing to do at the time. But now I'm not sure it was." She mumbled, blushing because, well, I'm guessing because she was embarrassed about telling me her feelings. Or that she was about to tell me something embarrassing. Or both.

Yeah, it was both.

"Why?" I managed to whisper, barely able to keep eye contact with her for lack of want to hear what she was undoubtedly going to say.

I knew what she going to say before she said it.

She loved him.

Just like she had before she had come to her senses and left him only a week earlier.

"Jacob, I think I love him. No, in fact I do love. I love him more than I ever thought possible. But I don't know how! I've known him for a week! I shouldn't love him!" No. You shouldn't.

Argh! Why did she have to be so... so damn difficult? Why did she have to love that _Edward Cullen_?

I don't know why girls like him so much. Even the girls back on the rez talk about him, even though he's never been there. Ok, so he was kinda good-looking. The hair, the chiselled features, good figure, muscles...

OK! Getting into dangerous territory there! Back to why I hate him so much.

I know that I shouldn't hate him, I don't talk to him. I just have a feeling about him. a bad one at that.

Despite this, though, I carried on talking to Bella. Well, giving her one word answers. And, if she was really lucky, I asked her a three word question! Oh, the joy.

This carried on for about an hour, and then we noticed it was getting dark. The sun had set.

"Oh, Jacob, I'm sorry! I didn't realise how late it was! You should be getting home! Do you want Charlie to give you a ride back?"

"No, I'm good. I'll get back somehow. Just text or ring me when you want me to come back. Although I'll probably have to go to school tomorrow. But it _is _Friday. I may be able to persuade Billy... if not I'll come back on Saturday. You can help me with my homework!"

"I look forward to it! See you Jake." I kissed her cheek again and waved goodbye as I left the room. Bella looked like she was going to pass out the second I walked out, so I moved quick.

As soon as I was in the corridor I fell back against the wall – drained.

Bella had given me an insight to how her mind worked. And it was hectic. If every girls mind was like that, I had no hope.

~x~x~x~x~

It was almost completely black as I walked up the driveway of my tiny house. Either I was getting taller, or it was getting smaller – I was sure of it.

I walked into the living room where I expected Billy to be watching the game on our ancient television.

But instead, I found Sam sprawled over our, yep you guessed it, tiny couch. He had his head in his hands and his body was shaking wildly.

He looked awful.

I walked forward and placed my hand on his massive shoulder – the guy was like six and a half feet tall!

"Sam, what the hell happened to you?!"

_**Author's Notes: **_**Hope you liked it! I liked writing this chapter! I'm going to do a chapter of my other story **_**What If? **_**And I'm also randomly writing an Alice and Jasper story which is so far un-named. It'll probably only be like a two-shot or something. Who knows?! Please leave a comment ******** it makes me happy! Even if they're criticisms! **


End file.
